Cult of Evil
by magnificent7
Summary: Sequel to Mad Dog. An AU in which Mary is still alive. Dean's life hang's in the balance when he is taken by an evil cult led by the demonic leader known as Mad Dog. Hurt!Dean. No flames.
1. Chapter 1: Followed

My sequel to Mad Dog. Thanks to my friends for there help. Jackie

CULT OF EVIL - CHAPTER 1

It had been well over 6 months since Dean Winchester's horrible ordeal with the vicious gang leader Mad Dog. Mary, his mother, was making scrambled eggs for breakfast on one of the prettiest and brightest mornings ever. The weather was just right and there was a slight breeze blowing that made you want to sit out with a glass of tea and a good book. John, Dean's father, walked in to the kitchen and immediately looked at Dean. He didn't like what he saw.

"What's wrong Dean?" John said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know, Dad, but for the last week I could swear somebody has been following me." Dean answered, confused.

"Following you?" Concerned, John Winchester set aside his coffee. "Why didn't you say something to us before?" His worried eyes glanced over at Mary.

"I didn't think too much about it at first, Dad. Besides, I didn't want anyone to worry."

Mary became extremely upset as she turned off the stove. Just the thought of Dean being followed made her heart beat even faster than it already was. She sank down into one of the chairs at the table.

"Dean, what makes you think you're being followed?" She asked nervously.

"Like I said, "Dean began. "I didn't think too much of it when my friend Jill and I saw this black van off in the distance the other day. We were waiting for Sam after school. It wasn't until I saw it again last night that it started to make me think it might be something to worry about."

Mary nodded and went back over to the stove, saying a silent prayer as she went. This could not be happening again, she mused. Then she brought in the scrambled eggs she'd left sitting in the frying pan and dished the contents out onto John, Dean and Sam's plates. A second later, Sam came walking in the room, yawning.

"Come on and eat, Sammy," Mary fussed, "before your breakfast gets cold."

"Ok mom," Sam said as he tiredly sat down in the chair. He noticed the worried looks on Mary and John's faces. "Hey, what's going on?"

Mary sighed. "This makes me very nervous, John," she said as she started pouring the Orange juice.

"What makes you so nervous mom?" Sam asked sounding even more concerned. "What happened?"

"Your brother thinks he's being followed," John answered gruffly.

Shocked, Sam looked at his brother. "Why didn't you say anything to me before, Dean?"

"Like I said before, I didn't want anyone to worry, just like all of you are doing now." He stood up from the table, the legs of his chair scrapping loudly across the floor. "I shouldn't have even said anything."

John also got up and hurried over to the front window to check outside.

"What are you looking at, Dad?" Sam asked anxiously.

"I don't see any van out there this morning," the worried father commented, as he returned to the table. "Look, just to be on the safe side, I'm taking you boys to school today."

Both Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean started to say something but John raised a hand stopping him.

"No arguments either, okay?" John added.

"Okay, Dad," the two boys replied.

Soon after, the breakfast was finished. John drove the boys to school, unaware of the black van that slowly followed them from a distance.

A short time later, near the front of the school, Dean was standing by his locker next to his friend Jill, both of the teens were getting ready for class to begin. Suddenly, two sinister looking masked figures stormed into the school heavily armed with shot guns and began firing shots into the ceiling. As bits of the ceiling began crashing down, the frightened students began to panic, running away from the crazed gunman as fast as they could.

"Stay right where you are!" The taller figure ordered, pointing his weapon towards Dean.

"If you even blink we'll kill your girlfriend right where she stands!"

"Look," Dean stammered, "she's not my girlfriend, were just friends. Don't hurt her - I'll do anything you want just don't hurt anyone!"

The gunmen were clearly amused by Dean's brave words. "Get down on your knees, now!" The taller figure shouted.

"Ok, ok," Dean said calmly as he went slowly down to his knees. One of the gunmen walked up and placed a knife at Dean's throat.

"Now turn around," the gunman continued, "or I'll slit your throat."

Dean felt the coldness of the knife pressed against him and squirmed. He turned around just as the other masked figure raised a tire iron that he'd been holding at his side.

"I can do this with just one swift blow!" he smirked proudly. Then, holding the tire iron tightly in his hands, He charged towards Dean, swinging at Dean's head.

Dean never knew what hit him until after he felt the tremendous blow to the back of his head. Stunned, he grabbed onto his head with both hands, let out a long, loud moan and slumped to the floor unconscious.

The taller thug stepped over and roughly picked Dean up and hoisted him over his shoulder. He began to laugh. "Been a pleasure seeing you kids today!" Then the two gunmen made their way back outside to the van and tossed Dean's lifeless body in back.

Then the van began to move with the still unconscious Dean inside, bleeding profusely from his head wound.

His two attackers looked at each other in amusement. "A piece of cake, just like I said it would be."

Then they took off their masks. Tyrone grinned evilly as he glanced toward Lester.

"Mad Dog will be very pleased . . ."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: First Session

One of my beta readers was sick. Thanks to my friends for there help and thanks also for the reviews. Jackie

CULT OF EVIL – CHAPTER 2

It wasn't long after the gunmen had left that the Principal had ordered the entire school building evacuated. As the students began to pour out of the building, handfuls of nervous parents started arriving in groups with Mary and John being among the first. The principal had called them on the phone and had explained to them what had happened.

Jill's parents were relieved to find her huddled next to a clump of trees. John and Mary watched anxiously as a teacher tried to help the parents calm the hysterical girl down.

Now completely panicked, John and Mary began looking frantically around for Sam. Just when they'd given up hope, a voice yelled out behind them. Mary and John both turned around.

"Mom, Dad!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy!" Mary screamed. John and Mary raced over towards him and gave him a big hug.

Mary hugged Sam tightly, almost as if she were afraid to let him go. "Thank God, Sammy, I was so worried!"

"Sammy," John asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm scared, Dad. I hope Dean is all right.

So do I son, so do I. This is a horrible, horrible situation. Just keep hoping that he's not too badly hurt. I'm positive we'll get him back to us as quickly as possible.

John saw the principal close by and stormed over to talk to him. The desperation inside of him couldn't be ignored. Dean had been through a great deal already. He needed to find new information about his missing son's whereabouts.

"My son has been kidnapped!" He shouted loudly. "What the hell kind of school is this – what is being done about this?"

The annoyed principal tried to calm the irate man. "Sir, the police are doing everything they can but it might take some time."

"My son might not have much time left!" John replied worriedly. He started to walk away then he went and sat down after spotting an empty bench nearby.

Then the life seemed to drain out of his body. John's shoulder's sagged. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his head in his hands.

Mary felt the tears well up in her eyes as she and Sam wandered over to the bench.  
The sound of their approach forced John's attention away from his thoughts. His head jerked up as he looked toward Mary and Sam.

An upset Sam sat down beside John. Distressed over his brother's disappearance to the point that words failed him, Sam fought to stifle the choking sound that rose in his throat. Gently, John wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"John," Mary said as she sat down next to him, gently hugging him. "We both need you, now more than ever." She was desperately worried. Mary sighed. "I just can't believe this is happening, it's all like a bad dream!"

"I know, Mary," John said quietly. "I know." He sighed heavily. "This is all my fault. I should have stayed here at the school and protected him."

"No, John!" Mary exclaimed. "None of this is your fault. Don't even think that it was your fault. You can't stay with him 24 hours a day. That's just not possible."

John nodded his head gratefully as he touched her shoulder. A few seconds later he pulled out his cell phone.

"Bobby?" John said frantically. "I need your help. It's Dean - - he's been kidnapped."

Meanwhile, it was the sound of a woman's voice screaming that broke through the blackness around Dean, jerking him to consciousness. Even though there was a blindfold wrapped around his eyes, there was no doubt about the identity of the voice of his captor.

"Do you hear that, Winchester?" His captor's voice taunted. "That is the sound of someone being tortured. The very same thing is going to happen to you!"

Just then, a guard roughly ripped the blindfold from his face and Dean found himself face to face with Mad Dog.

He could tell by the throbbing pain that his wound was serious. Dean found himself wounded severely. His head was pounding. The hair on the back of his

head was matted from which a trickle of blood still slowly oozing from his wound. He shook his head trying to pull himself together. Dean swallowed hard and moaned softly as his head fell to the side.

Mad Dog grabbed his chin. "Wake up, Winchester! You are not allowed  
to sleep!"

Dean became angry. "Mad Dog!" He shouted murderously. "I thought I was finally rid of you!"

The deranged leader seemed amused by the teen's words. "Winchester, you will never be rid of me. Days after escaping the institution I became the leader of a huge cult that I fondly call the Satan's Knights, named after my first gang. And you are going to become one of my followers," he said evilly. Mad Dog blinked and when he opened his eyes they became coal black.

"You're a demon!" Dean said in an absolutely surprised tone of voice. "You have lost your mind I will never follow you!

"You can either join me or endure the agonizing torture of what's to come. My guards and I have ways of changing people's minds and we will be reprogramming you." Mad Dog motioned to his guards. "This will be the first session."

The guards had little trouble dragging Dean into the interrogation room which was also known as the torture chamber of the retreat. The guards grasped him by his arms on each side and were holding him in place. His head was killing him. The loss of blood made him weak and he hardly even had the strength to struggle.

"If you even once close your eyes," Mad Dog threatened, "they will shock the hell out of you."

Mad Dog nodded to the men. "This is just a sample, Winchester. Believe me there will be more to come than just this."

After chaining Dean to an iron chair, the two guards cruelly used the method of high voltage electric batons to beat and shock their prisoners.

During the grueling session, Dean lost consciousness several times. Each time, the guards quickly revived him with pouring cold water over his head.  
As the torture session progressed, Dean began to whimper until he finally screamed in agony, tears running down his face.

"Please - - no more, just please no more." Dean pleaded, his voice barely an audible whisper.

Ignoring his weak pleas, they continued to shock him all over his body with the batons even after he began spitting up blood. Then one of the guards walked over to the air conditioner and turned it to the lowest temperature setting.

Dean was so cold, he kept shaking as though he were freezing to death. Beyond exhausted and very sick, Dean screamed agonizingly as the guards continued to shock him. Dean couldn't stop screaming as he was in excruciating pain. Then, mercifully, the first session ended. Dean's eyes started blinking uncontrollably until, finally, everything grew dark and he finally collapsed.

Then Mad Dog took a step forward and stared at the unconscious Dean with a very well satisfied looking grin on his face.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Mind Control

My friend Carla was to busy but my friend Sheila will be my beta reader.

Thanks to Sheila for her help and thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 3

As soon as they had returned back home. The first thing John did was notice the phonebook on the small table next to the phone. He had an idea. He hurried over and searched through it looking for the correctional institution's phone number where Mad Dog had once been held.

He found the number and called them immediately.

It wasn't long before the door bell rang Sam went to answer it. Bobby was standing in the doorway looking very upset. "Hey Sam, I got here as fast as I could," he said, hugging the boy.

Mary was feeling sad and she was very quiet. She stared at the pictures of Dean that she kept in her bookcase with the family pictures. Her eyes trailed toward the middle shelf as she saw her favorite picture of Dean. She took hold of the picture and she held it as tight as she could. Her body began to tremble all over. She was worried sick about her oldest son. Looking toward Bobby, Mary said quietly, "John is on the phone talking to someone at the correctional institution." She was hoping for good news. But it turned out to be bad news as John hung up the phone.

"Son of a bitch," he yelled. His eyes were raging with fury. "John," Mary said soothingly. "Calm down. What is wrong?" John paced the length of the room, anger seeping through his very pores. He wasn't about to calm down. "It's Mad Dog. I can't believe this. He escaped from the institution. Now I'm positive that Dean's disappearance has to do with that bastard."

"Oh God John no," Mary said. "Not Mad Dog again," she said somberly. "I'm so afraid for our son John." Mary began to cry as she remembered what happened the last time Mad Dog had a hold of Dean. He almost died then and she was afraid that this time he really would.

"There's only one thing we can do," John said adamantly.

"What's that," Bobby asked anxiously.

John looked over to his wife, fearful. "We'll never be able to find Dean this time. Not without Castiel. I need to contact him and fast."

Dean was being held captive in a small dingy darkened room. He felt an extreme amount of pain when he awoke.

He realized suddenly that his hands were chained to a wall above his head

He was sitting up on the bed in the corner of the room when he heard the door slam shut.

Dean heard someone come in the room. He saw Mad Dog walking towards him looking very psychotic.

Dean looked at the lunatic before him. He knew he was in deep trouble.

"I'm looking forward to you're next session Winchester." Mad Dog said, as he grabbed his hair to hold him there even though he wasn't going anywhere. Dean cried out as Mad Dog gripped his hair even tighter, pulling Dean's head back and forcing him to look into Mad Dog's eyes. "You're really going to enjoy this next session," he said, his tone of voice serious. "Your mind will finally be disciplined. After I take your mind, your body will follow right along."

"Are we talking mind control here, or is brainwashing a better word?" Dean demanded. "You know, I won't be that easy to control and I sure as hell won't go down without a fight. Just so you know."

Mad Dog looked toward Dean, right in the face and sneered. "I actually prefer calling it the cleansing of one's mind." Then the leader added sternly. "You will not listen to anybody else. You will listen to my voice only. The whole world around you disappears for you. The only communication you have is with me. Your whole mind is totally focused, because whatever I say, your whole mind is listening in total concentration. You will simply listen to whatever I say and you will do it."

Dean laughed, snidely. "I don't think so Mad Dog, you son of a bitch. You will never have any control over me. I won't let that happen. I'm stronger than you think I am."

"They always say that Winchester, but in the end they become my followers."

"Whatever," Dean said, getting nervous.

Mad Dog held up the hypnotic drug to administer to Dean. "I will be giving you this drug periodically. This is a more vicious procedure," he gloated, not the least bit impressed by the young hunter's words.

"No, no, no!" Dean screamed with anguish. He began pulling and tugging at his chains that held him but the more he pulled, the tighter the cuffs became. "No, you can't do this!" He kicked out but Mad Dog simply stepped aside and laughed. Dean screamed louder than he ever had screamed before. "Please help me dad, please help me." Dean said, despairingly as he continued to wrestle with the chains trying to get free, but it was impossible. The chains held him tight and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get away.

"You can scream for your dad all you want, but, your dad can't help you, not this time. Just shut up and stay focused, ok. Listen to me now. Listen to what I'm about to tell you," he yelled as he drew closer to Dean.

"You will obey me Winchester. Again you will do whatever I say. You will also forget that you have ever been given any kind of hypnotic drug. Your whole mind will be gravitating towards the drug."

Mad Dog unchained Dean, grabbed his arm roughly, and gave him the injection.

"You will only be allowed to sleep while you are under the influence of the drug," he ordered.

Dean began shaking his head vigorously. But the drug had taken effect quickly, and Dean succumbed fast into a drugged induced sleep.

"It won't be long now until your whole body begins to crave more of the drug," he said smirking.

"I have come up with a special plan for you," he chortled evilly and said. "You will not be able to control it." Mad Dog had an evil look in his eyes as he walked out the door.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Leader

Thanks to my friend Sheila for all of her help and thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 4

"Castiel, please, I'm begging you. You once came to me before. I'm asking for your help again."

John stood outside the house in the backyard pondering Castiel's appearance.

It's Dean. That psychopath, Mad Dog, has him in his wicked clutches again. We need your help desperately and fast." John was waiting impatiently, worry clearly evident on his face.

"Please," he said earnestly. "Please help me find Dean."

He heard a small voice from behind him and suddenly felt a hand, touch his shoulder. He turned around swiftly and stood there face to face with Castiel.

"Castiel, I was hoping you would come." John said excitedly. "Did you just say something?"

"Yes I did," the angel replied. "We don't have much time. I know where Dean is. Mad

Dog is holding him at a retreat solely against his will. He wants Dean to become

one of his followers."

"Dean would never follow Mad Dog." John replied positively.

"They have there ways John, it's not very pleasant I'm afraid."

John's eyes looked down bestowing. "If that bastard hurts Dean again I will

kill him," he breathed. "Thanks for your help with my son Castiel." John acknowledged gratefully.

Castiel nodded. "It will give you a peace of mind knowing that I'm watching over your son. Good luck in getting Dean out of there."

"I will promise you that everything will turn out ok, and it will." Then John said with assurance in his voice, "I will make sure of that."

As Castiel disappeared, John ran straight back into the house. Mary, Bobby and

Sam was waiting for him.

"It doesn't sound good," he told his family and Bobby. "Mad Dog is keeping him at a retreat. We have to come up with a plan to get Dean out of there and bring him home safely."

"Were going to have to break in there ourselves, John, and get Dean the hell out of there, but that doesn't sound like it's going to be that easy," Bobby said. "That place is probably built like a fortress. Usually those cults are. They want to make it very hard for anyone to come in and disturb what they are doing with their so called followers."

Mary had sat down but now, restless, she rose up from the chair and started pacing the room. "Oh my God," Mary gasped. "John, they could be torturing him," she said frantically.

She burst into tears. Large drops flowed down her cheeks one after the other. John's anger was building up inside him more than ever. "I will kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands if he torture's Dean," he vowed and took his wife in his hand and just held her trying to offer her some reassurance.

Dean had only been asleep for an hour, If you could even call that sleeping.

Dean tiredly rose from his uneasy sleep with a jarring gasp as the guards entered the room and kicked him hard repeatedly.

"Wake up!" The guard yelled. Dean was still half asleep.

"Come on, you have to wake up now. Mad Dog is coming soon." The guard delivered a vicious slap to Dean's face that sent him reeling backwards. He lay there stunned, unable to move.

He lay on the bed dazed. "Let's try this again Dean. Get Up!" The other guard said as he forced Dean to sit up straight.

"No sleeping," the guard yelled. "We don't want to give you

any more electrical shocks but we will if you don't tell us who your leader is.

You must tell us Dean," he said sharply. "Say it Dean, you have to say who

your leader is or we will shock you."

Dean began to sweat profusely, his breathing increasing as he muttered, "Mad Dog is my leader. Mad Dog is my leader." He repeated.

"Great job Dean. Your leader is coming in to see you now."

Just then Mad Dog walked in with Tyrone and Lester.

"Have you given him more of the drug," he asked the guard standing closest to him.

"No, we thought you would like the pleasure," he grinned as he handed over the needle.

Mad Dog grinned sadistically. "I'm going to give you another injection, Dean. The dose of the drug needs to be increased. You will require a larger daily dose. It will be easier for you then anyone in a hypnotic trance will perform a most extreme immoral act. You will obey my orders regardless of what anyone else says."

Mad Dog grasped the needle. "No!" Dean yelled. "You son of a bitch! I'm not going to let you inject me!" Dean tried moving away as hard as he could. Desperately he put up his right arm to block the attack, but the guard swiftly grabbed Dean's arm tightly. Dean began to shudder and he squirmed a bit. Mad Dog inserted a long sharp needle in his arm, injecting Dean with the drug.

His arm suffered bruises from the severe injection. Dean still squirmed, feeling a sharp stabbing pain in his arm. Suddenly, he felt very nauseous, he began to feel very sick. He moaned as he felt cold little shivers run through his entire body. He feared he would become seriously ill. "Oh God, I can't be getting sick, not now." He thought that he might pass out at any moment.

His eyes became glassy as he fell into a trance. Dean began to rub his eyes as he suddenly became locked into a trance like state. He was sitting on the edge of the bed quivering in his trance, feeling completely lost.

Mad Dog glanced toward the guard. "While he is on the drug, he will do anything I say. This is only a test Winchester. Now I want you to do something for me. I want you to pick up that gun and shoot Lester," he ordered.

"What, no, he can't shoot me Mad Dog." Lester said nervously.

Dean was still feeling very sick and weak. He got up from the bed in his trance like state and walked over to the gun, picking it up.

Dean's weary eyes were bloodshot and tired from lack of sleep.

He struggled to focus as he stared toward Lester. His expression was empty, void. Disillusioned, he aimed the gun directly towards Lester. Dean pulled the trigger and fired the weapon. The bullet struck Lester causing him to fall to the floor.

"You just shot me in the arm," Lester said furiously. The two guards grabbed hold of

Lester and carried him through the door.

"Well done Dean, I'm so proud of you, now give the gun to me." Dean handed the gun over to Mad Dog.

Mad Dog was very satisfied the drug was working. "I want you to take this pill.

For your reward, I will let you sleep just one more time, and that is all you will be able to get", he said coldly.

Dean took the pill and immediately passed out on the floor. Tyrone and Mad

Dog picked him up and carried him over to the bed. Dean was in a deep sleep.

Mad Dog leaned in close over Dean's unconscious form. "The drug is working perfectly and soon you will be ready." Touching his shoulder, his eyes glinted evilly. "Soon you will be ready to kill your own parents."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5: Broken

Thanks to my friend Sheila for her help and also thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 5

Sam stood next to his mother, sadness etching his face. He didn't like any of the conversation going on in the room. He stood there for a second then suddenly couldn't take it anymore. "What?" He yelled. "I don't have a say in this? Dean is my brother. Mom Dad, I'm going with you." He stated firmly.

"There is no way you're going to take me to Missouri's place and just leave me there when Dean will be needing my help. It's not fair that I don't even get a say in this." Sam said angrily.

"We're not going to just leave you there Sam." Mary said soothingly. She knew how Sam felt about his brother and it was breaking her heart. Kneeling down before him, touching his shoulder, she wanted to protect him. "We'll be back for you once we bring Dean home safe and sound."

"I want to be a part of the rescue team mom." Sam said eagerly. "Please dad. We have to get Dean out of there!" Sam shouted. "I want so bad to get him back. He's my brother." Sam looked like he'd been crying. "I'm really worried. Dean needs me. Please, let me go with you."

"I will get him out of there Sam and I will bring him home." John said with perseverance in his voice.

"I'm sorry Sam, but you can't come with us, not this time. Rescuing Dean is going to be very dangerous. We'll drop you off at Missouri's on the way to the

retreat." John hugged his son tenderly and told him that everything was going to be ok.

"We better get going, John," Bobby said anxiously. "It's going to be tough as nails trying to break into that place but hopefully we won't have any problems getting Dean out of there."

Mary grew even more worried about her son but she tried to hold herself together.

"Bobby is right, John, we should get going." Desperation filled her heart as she glanced back down at her youngest. Both her sons were so young to have so much happening to them.

"Yes we better go," John said, urgently, rushing out the door. They all quickly got in the Impala. John drove off at top speed.

In no time at all they had arrived at Missouri's, Sam protesting the whole way. They said there goodbyes and exchanged quick hugs.

As they got back in the Impala and drove away, Sam and Missouri sat down on the porch steps.

Sam suddenly shivered from the cold wind. Missouri wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Sam closed his eyes, praying silently, hoping his mom and dad and Bobby would find his brother in time.

The rescue team was on there way to save Dean. They were all hoping they would get

there in, time believing with a beam of hope they would.

"Come over here and sit down in the chair Dean," Mad Dog commanded.

Slowly Dean walked over to the chair and did what he was told. He saw

a tape recorder on the small table which was in front of him. Mad Dog grabbed the head phones and gave them to Dean. "Put them on Dean," he ordered.

"This audio program needs to be listened to with headphones to be most effective."

As Dean was wearing the headphones Mad Dog continued explaining.

"In this last session I will not allow you to close your eyes. If you do, you will be shocked. Do you understand me Dean?"

"Yes," Dean said. "I completely understand."

"You may only watch the colors alternating with a vivid, kaleidoscopic display." The guard closed the blinds and the room became completely dark. The variety of different colors danced around the room.

"Only your unconscious mind will be able to see and hear them. These powerful subliminal messages will help reprogram and change your unconscious mind.

You will keep listening to the same messages and strange music repeatedly over and over."

As Dean started listening to the tape, the guards and Mad Dog were watching Dean, never taking there eyes off him.

Dean became totally absorbed as the music became louder and louder, Mad Dog increased the volume even more. Dean was subjected to listen to the tape for hours and hours on end.

Later on in the session the other guard leaned in towards Dean. Dean received an electrical shock to his leg as his eyes started drooping into sleep. Dean flinched, moaning at the horrible pain.

The audio tape continued to play the subliminal messages.

Dean's face was pale and haggard looking and his hair had been uncombed.

Towards the end of the session Dean was feeling weak and began experiencing

shortness of breath. Mad Dog had finally turned off the tape recorder. Dean then took

off the headphones.

"Just relax, focus more on your breathing Dean, your body is feeling peaceful and should be relaxed. Nothing else disturbs you... Listen only to my voice. Nothing else worries you or troubles you."

Mad Dog took hold of Dean's arm, giving him another injection of the drug.

Despite his ragged and dreary appearance, Dean was largely unaware of his surroundings. His eyes were motionless as he sank into a deep trance.

Looking into Mad Dog's eyes, Dean said, in a broken voice. "You are my leader and I will follow you."

Once Dean had spoken those words a devious smile slowly spread across Mad Dog's face. Then a wry mirthless chuckle escaped his lips which turned into a devious and diabolical laugh.

"Thanks Winchester. You just made my day. You have finally been broken after the

long sessions. You are now my follower."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Trance

Thanks to my friend Sheila for her help and thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 6

Not long after, Dean began shaking violently. He snapped out of the trance as quickly as it began. He was sweating profusely. Huge drops dripped off his forehead and down his face.

Pacing back and forth nervously, he started progressing into drug addiction and that addiction began to worsen. He focused on Mad Dog. "Please, I need more. Give me more of the drug. I can't stand it." He begged.

"I will, but first you have to do something for me."

"What do you want me to do?" Dean asked.

"I want you to go to Tyrone's room and shoot him. He's in there now. Take this gun with you. Shoot him, like you did Lester only shoot Tyrone in the leg." Mad Dog handed the gun to Dean who walked slowly towards Tyrone's room and knocked on the door.

Tyrone opened the door and before he could react to what was about to happen, Dean raised the gun and fired grazing the man in his leg.

"Why? Why did you shoot me?" Tyrone winced and stared at Dean, shocked.

"Mad Dog ordered me to. I do what my leader says."

Tyrone slumped to the floor, his leg bleeding profusely. Dean simply walked away, returning to Mad Dog. Wearily, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I did what you told me to do; now, may I please have more of the drug?" Dean asked, impatiently.

"Patience Winchester, patience." Mad Dog glared angrily at Dean. "I'm going to give you a larger dose than you've had before." He rolled the sleeve up on Dean's shirt and injected the drug, delivering the contents into Dean's vein. It took effect almost immediately and before long, the young man entered into a deep trance.

'Now, you're more relaxed than you were before. Just let yourself go. Don't worry, I'm here."

Dean stared off into space, his mind totally blank. His eyes were expressionless and glazed. They were locked straight ahead, looking at nothing. Dark circles shone under Dean's eyes that showed fatigue.

"You're ready Dean." Mad Dog grabbed him by the front of his shirt and sneered down into his face. "If you don't kill your parents, you will be sacrificed in a ceremony that we have coming up. You can't break the trance. Not this time." Mad Dog let him go and Dean sat there, unable to move or focus on anything.

John parked the Impala far enough from the retreat not to draw attention but close enough that they would be able to get there quickly. He glanced at Mary sitting beside him. She was worried about Sam. The boy was so angry and hurt. He wanted to be with them so that he could be with Dean when they got him out of that retreat.

"Don't worry Mary. Sam will get over it. I didn't even want you coming, but I knew that there would be no stopping you. Sam will be Ok. He's just upset. Come on. We need to get going. The retreat isn't that far from here so it won't take us that long to walk there."

The Winchesters and Bobby left the Impala and started walking. They arrived at the retreat a short time later.

Standing outside on the grounds, they gazed around, looking for any signs of a trap. Seeing nothing they made their way toward the entrance.

Carefully, John pried the door open with a paperclip. "Got it," he whispered to the others. Now to find my son." He glanced at Bobby, who nodded.

"I don't know John," Bobby stated nervously. Something's wrong. This is way too easy. I think it's a good possibility that this is a trap."

John thought so too, but he had to find his son. "Come on." They made their way inside. It was dark, very late. "All we need to do is find Dean and get him out of here."

"Let's hurry, John." Mary said, touching her husband's shoulder lightly. "We don't want to get caught. That wouldn't do us any good and it sure wouldn't do Dean any good." No sooner had the words left her mouth, the door creaked opened. Suddenly the room was flooded with light.

Two guards stood there, rifles cocked and aimed directly at Bobby, Mary and John.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Sneering at his three prisoners he said, "We've been expecting you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: Rage

Thanks to my friend Sheila especially for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 7

"Get to moving," the guard said, gruffly, poking John in the back with his rifle. "Hurry the hell up!" The other guard sauntered over to Mary and Bobby. "Come along now," he said, motioning with the rifle.

John's eyes went cold as he glared at the men before him. "If you ever touch my wife again, I will kill you." The guard answered by grabbing Mary's arm, not roughly, but with enough strength that she couldn't pull away. "What are you going to do?" The man holding her wanted to know.

"You son of a bitch," John spat angrily. "Take your filthy, disgusting hands off of my wife."

The guard shoved Mary as John approached him threatening. She stumbled and lost her balance, landing hard on the floor. John gently picked her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks John." Mary replied as she leaned into her husband.

Bobby looked around, frantically searching for a way out of there current predicament but it was hopeless. There was no way out. The guards escorted the three prisoners into a private room where Mad Dog waited.

"Where is my son?" John yelled. "I want to see him, right now." His voice was stern and commanding.

The guards stepped into the doorway behind them, guarding them, preventing them from escaping the way they had come. "Mad Dog would like to see you," one of the guards said, his voice robust. The three prisoners were stunned as they saw Mad Dog appear before them.

Suddenly, Mad Dog's eyes became coal black. Mary screamed. "You're a demon!"

John lunged toward Mad Dog, but the guards quickly pulled him back and held him.

"Mad Dog," John shouted, angrily, rage showing on his face. "You son of a bitch! Where the hell is my son?"

"You will see your son soon." Mad Dog said, grinning broadly. "It's real nice to see you three again. I've been waiting for you."

Mad Dog walked toward the opposite side of the room and opened the door. Dean sat on a bed and Mad Dog stood next to him, gloating.

"Oh my God," Mary screamed as she saw that Dean looked to be in a trance. "What have you done to our son?"

John struggled to get away from the guards for they had grabbing him again to keep him from jumping on Mad Dog. "Let me go!" He yelled. "Dean! Can you hear me?"

Dean sat there motionless on the edge of the bed and stared with vacant eyes.

Mary ran over to him. "Dean, honey, you're going to be okay. We're here with you now and you're going to be just fine. I promise." She spoke soothingly as she caressed his cheek.

The guards pushed John and Bobby through the door, watching them both as they would a hawk. They followed close behind their two prisoners.

One of the other men walked up and grabbed Mary. "Back off." He growled. "You'll not be able to get through to him." He pushed Mary back.

"I am his leader now. He won't listen to you anymore. He will only listen to me." Mad Dog said, harshly.

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I don't think so," Mad Dog replied, angrily. He picked up a gun that was sitting on the table next to the bed. He turned to Dean and spoke hypnotically. "Now it is time Dean. Now is finally the time for you to prove yourself to me. You will kill your parents."

"Hold them," Mad Dog ordered the guards. Both guards held John and Mary who never took their eyes off Dean.

"Here's the gun, Dean." Mad Dog handed the young man the weapon. Dean's nerves were shot and his hands trembled fiercely, his jaw tightened as he took the gun.

"First, I want you to kill you mother." Mad Dog ordered. "I know you will," he taunted. "I am your leader. Go ahead. Kill her now." Mad Dog's voice echoed throughout the room.

Reflexively, the guard tightened his hold on Mary who stood very still and shivered but not from the cold air, but the sound of Mad Dog's voice. The guard grinned and tightened his hold on Mary even more.

Dean found himself breathing heavily as he held the gun in his hands and shaking; he pointed it at his mother.

"No son." John spoke loudly. "Dean no. Don't listen to him. He's a demon. He's not your leader. We're your parents and we love you."

"Come on, boy." Bobby whispered. "You've got to snap out of this. Take control of it." He urged as he moved closer. Mad Dog watched Dean intently.

Dean was still shaking and trembling as he aimed the gun at Mary. "No," he whimpered as he realized he was about ready to kill his own mother. Suddenly, without warning, Dean turned toward Mad Dog instead and fired the gun four times. A dark spirit came up our of him through his mouth and Mad Dog's body fell to floor with a thud and all four of them as he died.

At that instant, Bobby grabbed the gun from Dean. The guards were shocked as they saw that their fearless leader was lying dead on the floor.

John broke free and both he and Bobby overpowered the guards as a scuffle ensued, injuring them both.

A shudder ran through Dean's body even as a soft whimper escaped his lips. Going into shock, Dean collapsed falling from the bed to lie unconscious on the floor.

"Dean!" Mary screamed, watching her son. She ran over to him holding her breath. Tears ran down her face as she checked him for a pulse. When she found one, she sighed, picked him up and held onto him for dear life.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8: Coma

Thanks to my friend Sheila for all of her help. And thanks for the reviews. Jackie

Chapter 8

John ran to where Mary held his son's still, unconscious form in her arms. "Dean," he yelled, arms outstretched. He gently touched Dean's shoulders as he bent over him.

John's eyes became misty as a single tear formed, falling down his face, as he took a shaky breath. He called out with a loud voice. "Dean! Dean!" He gently shook him, trying to wake him up. "Come on son, wake up. I won't let you die, do you hear me, I will not let you die!" John shook him again but Dean showed no signs of movement. John sighed heavily.

"John, we have to take him to a hospital!" Mary was panicking but she tried to calm down. It would do no one any good if she lost control now. She squeezed Dean's hand gently.

Bobby glared out the window. "John, FBI agents are swarming all over the place."

John walked over to the window. "What the hell…?"

Scores of agents were arriving at the compound. They spread out and surrounded the retreat. The FBI special agent in charge pushed his way inside and searched the whole building. He flashed his badge at John, Mary and Bobby and introduced himself. "I'm Special Agent William Anderson."

John and Bobby shook the man's hand. "May I ask how you found out about this?" John wanted to know.

"Someone by the name of Missouri Mosley called."

Bobby and John both exchanged looks and smiled slightly.

"Who is that?" Special Agent Anderson inquired as he pointed to Mad Dog's dead body.

"Their former leader, Mad Dog," John replied, glancing toward the guards who were still in complete shock. "Thank God we've seen the last of him. I'm sure he tortured my son and we need to get him to the hospital ASAP."

Special Agent Anderson quickly pulled out his walkie talkie as he nodded to John. "Charlie, we need an ambulance on the double."

"Roger that," Charlie said and called for an ambulance.

Thirty minutes later, the ambulance arrived. Charlie, his partner and the paramedics rushed into the room carrying a stretcher. John and Mary were both emotionally distressed and afraid for their son. They watched as the two paramedics quickly assessed the situation. Dean was breathing but just barely and he was dehydrated. He would have probably been in severe pain if he'd been awake and both the paramedics were glad he wasn't. They started him on IV fluids, placed him on Oxygen and lifted him onto the stretcher. John and Mary followed closely behind, both praying that Dean would make it and not die. Mary began to cry. John placed his arm around her. "He'll be okay, Mary. He's strong."

Mary nodded and laid her head on John's shoulder. Bobby followed behind them and the two guards were being handcuffed, their rights read to them. The paramedics loaded Dean into the ambulance.

"John," Bobby said. "You and Mary go with Dean. I'll take the Impala and pick up Sam on the way to the hospital. He's going to want to be there for his big brother when Dean wakes up."

"Thanks Bobby," John replied, grateful. He and Mary both climbed inside the back of the ambulance. One of the agents closed the doors and told the driver it was okay to leave. The ambulance took off toward the hospital, sirens blaring. The paramedic, in the front notified the hospital that they were on the way.

They arrived a short time later. A medical team was standing by at the emergency room door and Dean was rushed inside. The medical team, along with the paramedics, lifted Dean from the stretcher to a gurney in the ER. They rushed him to a treatment room.

John and Mary attempted to go into the room with Dean but the nurse prevented them, taking them to the waiting room instead. "The doctor will be out to give you some news as soon as he can." John nodded and thanked her. The nurse smiled and rushed back to the ER.

In the waiting room, a lot of people sat around watching TV. John saw two empty chairs nearest the TV and motioned to Mary. He held her hand tightly and they both went to sit down.

Mary was crying, hysterically. "Dean is our son, John. He can't die!" John wanted desperately to take her in his arms and comfort her.

In the back, a team of doctors worked on Dean. The boy had been beat pretty bad and old scars showed where he had been beat before. The doctor shook his head. He was treated for exhaustion and dehydration.

When he was stable, the doctor in charge appeared in the doorway of the waiting room. "John and Mary Winchester," he spoke softly looking at the chart in his hands.

John and Mary both got to their feet and walked over to the doctor. "I need to speak to you both in my office. Please, follow me." He pointed to a door across the hallway. John and Mary followed behind and sat down in chairs at his desk.

"I'm Dr. David Stevens, the new Chief of Staff here at Lawrence Mercy hospital. I'm sorry to have to tell you this. He's stable now, but we don't expect him to last through the night. He's lapsed into a coma. I'm sorry but there is nothing more we can do. We'll just have to watch him and pray. It's mostly up to him."

Mary and John looked at each other, their hearts breaking. Both parents were devastated. Mary's eyes got wide, shock showing in them. She feared for her son's life and was greatly distraught.

"No," she cried into her hands. Tears flowed freely through her hands to drop on her pants. "Oh dear Lord, no." She sobbed, wailing uncontrollably.

John got up from his chair, smashing his fist into the wall. "This is so unbelievable. There's nothing more that can be done?"

"I'm very sorry sir." The doctor said sympathetically. He glanced downward. "I wish there was."

"Can we see him, now?" Mary asked.

"Of course," the doctor replied getting up from his desk and escorting the two bereaved parents to their son's room.

Mary and John entered the room and stopped short. Dean was laying in a hospital bed, in a deep coma. He was hooked up to a breathing machine. He was also hooked up to IV fluids and a monitor to check his vital signs. A breathing tube was lodged down his throat to help him breathe because Dean could not breathe on his own.

John and Mary rushed to their son's side. They both leaned in close, holding Dean in there arms and hugging him tightly. "I know you can hear me," Mary said getting down close to Dean's ear. "I read an article that said people in a coma could hear what people said to them. I'm telling you, you have to live Dean. You have to fight. Don't let Mad Dog win. You're stronger than he is. I love you. You're going to make it. I mean it." She kissed him lightly on the forehead as John brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Mary couldn't stop crying as she spoke life to Dean's lifeless body. She closed her eyes tightly as she came to realize that that just might be the last hug she ever gave her eldest. When she opened them again, she had a fierce determination in her eyes. Her son had to make it. He just had to. She glanced down at Dean again and willed him to wake up.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: Miracle

Thanks to my friend Sheila for all of her help and especially for this chapter. Also

thanks for the reviews. There might possibly be a sequel. Jackie

Chapter 9

"Dean!" John yelled frantically. "Wake up, damn it. You're not going to die on me, you hear me. You will not die! You can't leave us. Your family loves you, your brother needs you. Wake up!" John shouted but it wasn't doing any good. He began to beg.

John glanced at Mary and shook his head. "I won't let this happen, Mary. I won't. I will not let our son die." He was determined and he ran out of the room.

"John?" Mary yelled. "Where are you going?" There was no response from her husband. John had left the room in a big hurry. He came across Bobby, Sam and Missouri as they came up the stairs.

"John!" Bobby yelled. "What's going on?"

"Bobby," John replied. "I don't have time to explain just please, take Sam to Dean's room." Bobby nodded and hurriedly did as the man said. He rushed Sam in and Missouri followed them quickly.

With that said, John jumped down the white marble stairs two at a time. Before he had time to even know where he was going, he found himself at the bottom of the stairs. There, in front of him, stood Castiel.

"Castiel! Thank God you're here. Dean needs your help. Please, he's just a boy and he doesn't have much time left. He isn't waking up. Can you please save his life? We need a miracle."

"I'll do anything for your son, John. You don't even have to ask. Consider it done." A second later, the angel disappears. John looked around amazed.

Mary never left Dean's side. She hovered over him in his hospital bed. She hugged him tenderly when Sam, Bobby and Missouri entered the room.

"Mom!" Sam yelled, clinging to her side. Mary hugged him.

"Mom, is Dean going to be okay?"

Mary opened her mouth to answer her youngest when the monitors of the EKG machine started to go off. Dean started to flatline. He was dying.

"Oh my God," Mary cried. Sam had tears in his eyes. They watched Dean, afraid that he wouldn't make it.

Dean's heart stopped, a flat neon line rushed a pass across the monitor. Missouri ran out to get the doctors and the nurses to help. "We need some help in here!" The doctor and nurses rushed in to Dean's room. Bobby and Missouri were beside themselves with worry. They stepped back out of the way so that the medical team could get to him. Sam stood between Bobby and Missouri. One of the nurses rushed in with a crash cart. The doctor grabbed the paddles to the defibulator, the nurse squirted some gel on the paddles and the doctor placed them on Dean's chest, pushing the buttons.

"All clear!"

Everyone steps back as the doctor placed the paddles to Dean's chest, shocking him. There was no response so he did it again. Still nothing. The doctor cursed, upped the voltage and did it again. Dean's body jerked each time.

Mary screamed. Sam clung to Bobby and Missouri prayed. Dean couldn't die, he just couldn't.

Suddenly Castiel appeared in the hospital room. Outside the window of the room, a brilliant light shone bright bands as is shone through the windows. Castiel touched Dean's head and disappeared, the bands of light disappeared also and the monitor started picking up peaks as Dean's heart began to beat again.

"We have a pulse," the nurse replied grinning. "We've got sinus rhythm."

Both the doctors and the nurses stayed in Dean's room for a few minutes to make sure. Mary sighed, relieved. "Oh thank God," she yelled and hugged Sam. John ran into the room. "Mary! How's Dean?"

"We had a terrible scare, John. Dean almost died but he came back to us. He's still not out of the woods. He hasn't woke up but he's alive and that's all that matter right now." She glanced worriedly at John and stroked Dean's hair.

John looked down at his son. "Please Dean. You have to be alright. You have to wake up."

Just then, Dean jerked abruptly awake and began choking on the tube that was in his throat. He was gasping for air, shaking violently. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"Dean!" John yelled, frantically. He turned to the doctor. "Please help him," he pleaded. "He's choking to death.

Mary cried out to her son. "Dean, please, please, be okay." She prayed harder than she'd ever prayed before. Tears formed in her eyes. The tears were now flooding down her cheeks.

Dean's eyes were wide open. Tears flowed from his eyes as he still choked on the tube. The doctor ran over and pulled the tube out of his throat. He fell back on the bed totally exhausted.

Mary stood by Dean's side. She leaned over and touched his face gently. "How are you feeling honey?"

"A little sore mom. At least I'm alive." Mary smiled. Dean's voice sounded very tired.

"You'll feel better soon. I promise. You are alive son and that's what matters most." She opened her arms and enveloped her son in a warm loving hug.

John bent over Dean's bed and hugged him. "You killed Mad Dog son. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad. I won't have to worry about Mad Dog anymore."

The doctor looked down at Dean's chart. "I can't explain it. You're vital signs are good. You should have been dead." He looked up at the young man lying on the bed. "You must have an angel watching after you."

Mary and John both smiled. The doctor and the nurses left the room. Sam stood; glancing at his brother then ran to him and gave him a big hug. He was very happy to have his brother back and awake. He looked at Dean with concern. "I'm glad you're awake Dean but you still look very tired."

Dean rubbed his eyes. "I am. I feel like I can sleep for a whole week."

"Hey kid." Bobby said as he walked over to Dean. He patted him on the shoulder. "It's great to see that you're finally awake."

"Thanks Bobby. I'm just tired right now."

Missouri stood next to Bobby and took a hold of Dean's hand. "You need to get some shut eye boy. You take care of yourself." She let his hand go and smiled.

"Thanks Missouri. I sure will." Dean yawned.

"This is truly a miracle John," Mary said. "Our son is alive!" She rushed over to hug her husband.

"We can thank Castiel for this miracle. He was our only hope." John replied, still smiling.

"He saved Dean's life, didn't he," Mary wanted to know.

John was about to reply when Dean spoke up. "Who is this Castiel person dad? I want to thank him for saving my life."

"He's gone now son, but maybe someday he will return. He's not a person." John paused. "He's an angel who will always be watching over you." Dean smiled then and slowly drifted off into a much deserved sleep.

Some time later that same night, the demon that possessed Mad Dog took over another host. "Be seeing you soon Dean."

The end


End file.
